<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>freedom by teddygirl105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025874">freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105'>teddygirl105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONF (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Angst, Asphodelus, Car Accidents, Character Death, Exemplary, Gen, Memories, chaos jaeyoung, dedicated to wjc, hyojin listerine, pandemonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"And I hope that one day, we will all be free."</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamilkteawgrassjelly/gifts">matchamilkteawgrassjelly</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIGHTSJOON/gifts">LIGHTSJOON</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyosgardens/gifts">hyosgardens</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625586">hourglass.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIGHTSJOON/pseuds/LIGHTSJOON">LIGHTSJOON</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787650">ASPHODELUS</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyosgardens/pseuds/hyosgardens">hyosgardens</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminwh/pseuds/Kaminwh">Kaminwh</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924406">exemplary</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddygirl105/pseuds/teddygirl105">teddygirl105</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy late wjc culmination day, this motherfucker makes no sense at all but lmao since when does my writing ever make sense</p><p>I love y'all so so much and I'm so glad to have met you all. thank you for all the happiness in this short month and I truly hope that we will prosper for many more to come.</p><p>I wrote like more than half of this last night lmao</p><p> </p><p>  <b>major spoilers for Pandemonium, Asphodelus, and Exemplary. I suggest reading them first before continuing with Freedom.</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He opens his eyes.</p><p>Floating, gently swaying in the air. Not quite coalescent but still holding shape. It is the same as always, in his visions. At this point, Changyoon is all the more used to it.</p><p>He wouldn't call himself a… human. Not anymore, at least. He once had a mortal life, before being thrown into an endless sleep, stuck in this dreamscape of a world.</p><p>He sees small bits and pieces of… different people. Lifetimes? He isn't too sure. They look similar to his cherished ones. In fact, he's pretty sure that they are. They look the same and act the same. The only difference is in the world that they live in, and the life they currently lead.</p><p>Changyoon sees a Jaeyoung, at the ripe age of 20 awakening to a new power within him. One that surges through his body, rippling through with something dark and <em> thick. </em> A demeanour that changes all too quickly, a sudden urge to <em> destroy </em> taking over his mind.</p><p>It crawls over him like thick vines, wrapping around his heart, leeching his soul. Changyoon watches it turn black.</p><p>He had once been kind, too much of a bleeding heart and never daring to hurt even a fly. But now? Now, Jaeyoung acts as if the only answer is violence. The amount of bloodlust that wafts off of him is one that even Changyoon can feel, despite being in a separate plane of existence.</p><p><b><em>Rebirth of a god.</em></b> <b><em>A once in a millenium chance.</em></b></p><p>Changyoon finds it very curious. A long dormant power suddenly awakening and thriving in just seconds. Perhaps it was his age that triggered it, or perhaps something in his blood.</p><p>With a wave of his hand, Changyoon wills the sight away from him, returning him back to his dreamscape.</p><p>And then he vanishes, pushing into another vision.</p><p> </p><p>. ♠ .</p><p> </p><p>This time, Changyoon stares ahead as a wispy, pale Hyojin stands in front of a mirror. He is not alive, not anymore. Changyoon feels a little remorseful, not knowing how the boy died.</p><p>With a barely corporeal finger, Hyojin writes a message on the fogged mirror. A simple, "hello."</p><p>Out of curiosity, Changyoon reaches in. He grasps onto Hyojin's fragile mindstate and rips out the closest memory that's available.</p><p>
  <em> Blaring lights from a vision that is barely there. Dull cries of voices, sounding so far away and muffled. Hyojin can't feel anything, and as much as he tries, he can't move. It's as if something is weighing down on him, pinning him to the ground. </em>
</p><p>Changyoon stands to the side of this memory, watching from a third party view. Everything is blurred, sans Hyojin himself and small bits and pieces that his mind has managed to retain. Everything else? Superficial.</p><p>"Ah, I see." Changyoon whispers to himself.</p><p>He learns that Hyojin's cause of death is a car crash. His parents died right at the impact. He himself only survived for a few moments afterwards until the bloodloss took hold of his consciousness. The crux of his injury comes from severe blunt trauma to his skull, as well as a large piece of glass piercing his shoulder.</p><p>Changyoon stays for just a moment longer before pulling away, extracting himself. His eyes open up to the sight of Hyojin's ghost once more. This time, there's a plethora of new messages on the mirror, as well as a new appearance.</p><p>"Hm? Did not expect to see you here." Changyoon hums, looking at the very much <em> alive </em> boy standing behind Hyojin.</p><p>He leaves before witnessing anything else.</p><p> </p><p>. ♠ .</p><p> </p><p>His next target is Minkyun. One that is around the same age as the Hyojin he had just seen, perhaps a little younger.</p><p>The first thing he notices is how <em> haunted </em> the boy looks. Like his life has been sucked away, leaving nothing but a shell. Changyoon has seen many things in these visions, but the sight of a young person looking like they've been to hell and back never fails to break his heart.</p><p>He doesn't like how there's a gun in his hands, the muzzle still warm. As his surroundings sharpen, Changyoon begins to analyse.</p><p>It's a cold, concrete room. Separated from another one through a door behind Minkyun. A wide space, different booths separating the width but opening up to the same empty area.</p><p>A shooting gallery.</p><p>Minkyun's hyperfocusing only gives Changyoon a clear, straight vision of the target that sits meters away from his booth, littered with clean shots. All of them are based around the head and chest, as well as any vital points.</p><p>Surprisingly, the gun in his hands is blurred.</p><p>"How curious," he murmurs.</p><p>He reaches out once more.</p><p>…</p><p>"What?" Biting his lip, Changyoon tries again. Nothing. Just a wall between him and Minkyun's memories. "No, no <em> no!</em>"</p><p>It refuses to budge.</p><p>He tries, over and over again, but not a single crack is made against Minkyun and his mental wall. The boy himself begins to walk away, moving out of range.</p><p>A gun in his hand. A strong mental wall. Whatever universe or timeline this Minkyun is in, there is something horribly wrong. Something, or someone, has destroyed him to the point of… of nothingness. A 17 year old boy looking like he has nothing else to live for.</p><p>Changyoon is terrified. He desperately wants to know what happened, but his visions are limited. This may be the only time he'll see this version of Minkyun.</p><p>Reluctantly, he moves on.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Poor boy.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>. ♠ .</p><p> </p><p>The first thing that hits him is the horrible sting of energy rippling at his skin, making Changyoon feel nauseous and sick. It takes a bit for him to adjust.</p><p>When he finally doesn't feel like he's about to throw up, Changyoon takes a look around. A vast bedroom shrouded from closed curtains, and a figure that lies under the covers of a queen sized bed.</p><p>While he isn't able to see their face, Changyoon can feel the familiar energy deep within.</p><p>"Seungjun." he whispers, taking a few steps forward.</p><p>Instinctively, he begins to reach out, stopped by a different force of nature. He can tell that this Seungjun's mind is weaker than the Minkyun he saw, that while there is a wall, he would be able to break through it in due time. However, what stops him is something different. A repelling force, almost.</p><p>So instead, Changyoon decides to reach into his heart.</p><p>"Oh. Oh no." he softly exclaims, eyes widening. "Oh, that is very, very bad."</p><p>
  <b> <em>A fae's magic on a mortal doesn't always have… desired effects. Especially if those effects are not known by the fae themselves.</em> </b>
</p><p>"Ah, so this is the world of the faerie?"</p><p>
  <b> <em>Well… yes. It is.</em> </b>
</p><p>"Interesting. It's a shame that visions of these fae are rare. They are such a curious bunch." Changyoon comments, continuing to feel around within this Seungjun's heart.</p><p>
  <b> <em>I… do not think you should linger. The fae are different. There is a chance that they may detect you.</em> </b>
</p><p>"Me? The being that does not even exist? That lives in a dreamscape and sees visions of-"</p><p>A knock on the door.</p><p>"Seungjun? I've left your meal outside." A voice calls out from the other side of the door, and Changyoon freezes. A moment of silence. "Is… is someone there?"</p><p>He can tell from their tone of voice that they are not speaking to Seungjun, but to <em> him. </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>And we leave, now.</em> </b>
</p><p>"Yes. I think that is correct."</p><p> </p><p>. ♠ .</p><p> </p><p>The familiar tinge of energy touches his skin once more, this time subdued and calm. It is a welcome change compared to his previous vision.</p><p>However, the air is tense. When Changyoon looks around, he's in a dormitory of sorts. Canopy beds that are laid out within the circular area, all empty except for one.</p><p>The boy that lies under the covers is… young. One of the youngest that he has seen. His visage is pale, a cold sweat blanketing his form.</p><p>He approaches. His eyes catch on spots of blood staining the sheets.</p><p>And then he recognizes who it is.</p><p>"Yuto? No. Wait- what has happened?"</p><p>Panic floods his system. Changyoon reaches out, almost violently, and recoils seconds later. "He's- he's dying? No. Not quite. But very close. And… his mind. It has been altered."</p><p>
  <b> <em>A mishap.</em> </b>
</p><p>"But what kind?" he hisses, reaching back in to desperately analyze him again. His brow only knits further and further. "He," he pauses, "is 14? 14 years old and beginning to approach his deathbed?"</p><p>
  <b> <em>Adolescents are irresponsible. Naive.</em> </b>
</p><p>"What kind of adolescent manages to almost kill a child!" Changyoon roars. He pulls back, crouching down to gently cup the young Yuto's cheek.</p><p>The door to the dormitory opens, and a cluster of students walk in. Their faces are blurred, and even their existence is flickering. They do not notice Changyoon's presence, their world not being as honed as the fae.</p><p>"He's… he's forgetting." He bites his lip nervously, realization sparking in his mind. "He knew them. But they're fading away. Perhaps one day… he will lose himself as well."</p><p>Changyoon attempts to reach out once more, but is forcefully ripped away.</p><p> </p><p>. ♠ .</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No! </em> " he roars. "No, bring me back! He's <em> dying!" </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>You are playing too much with fate.</em> </b>
</p><p>"Then what am I here for? Why do I have these visions to only watch them suffer? Am I not here to help? <em> Tell me!" </em></p><p>
  <b> <em>Then what would you do?</em> </b>
</p><p>A mirthless laugh builds in his chest. "I suppose I wouldn't be able to split my soul into five, no?"</p><p>
  <b> <em>I'm afraid not.</em> </b>
</p><p>"Then tell me. What do I do?"</p><p>The voice goes silent, a long pause between Changyoon and his dreamscape's entity before it speaks once more.</p><p>
  <b> <em>You are not able to intervene. Not with the current visions you have seen. However… I would be willing to send you to a lifetime. But only one. You may attempt to help. If you succeed, I will continue to send you. If you fail, then you are to return to this dreamscape forever.</em> </b>
</p><p>Changyoon nods without any hesitation. "I agree to these terms."</p><p>
  <b> <em>You are hasty.</em> </b>
</p><p>"I am merely trying to protect my loved ones. The ones that I was <em> ripped away from. </em>"</p><p>
  <b> <em>Heh. You make a fair point.</em> </b>
</p><p>Without warning, a piercing pain stabs through him, coursing through his veins. Changyoon chokes on his spit, resisting the urge to claw at his chest. It burns, making his heart stutter.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Do well, Lee Changyoon. And remember. One chance.</em> </b>
</p><p>His vision blinks to black.</p><p> </p><p>. ♠ .</p><p> </p><p>Changyoon wakes up in a new world, and for the first time in what seems like forever, he can see <em> everything </em>. The clarity of his bed frame, the stippled ceiling, the folds of his bedsheets. For once, he does not view the world from someone else's mind.</p><p>He feels… strong. Not in his previous powers, but in his courage and hope.</p><p>He has people to save. Loved ones to cherish.</p><p>And this time, he will not die like a fool.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/teddygirl105"> twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://curiouscat.me/teddygirl05">curiouscat</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>